


窥

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 双性昀, 未成年, 痴女向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 源/路人提及，跟踪偷窥痴女向
Relationships: 刘源/张若昀
Kudos: 3





	窥

**Author's Note:**

> 源/路人提及，跟踪偷窥痴女向

最近，他被人跟踪了。

犯人是同校的学生，男，看气质像是刚入学的高一新生。长得不高，头发趴趴的，微长的刘海恰好盖住眉毛，眼睛以下的大半张脸用口罩遮着，隐藏在厚重的羊毛围巾中。

因为脸被挡了大半，所以刘源没法从他的外表认出这人的身份，只能将他和自己可能得罪过的人进行逐一对比。但很快他就意识到这么做根本没有意义，因为他压根就不认识几个这种身材单薄又性格文静的人。

可这就让刘源对他更加好奇了。

如果不是以前的仇家回来寻仇，那男孩是来做什么的？他家只是普通的工薪家庭，肯定不是图财，而且就他这个手无缚鸡之力的样子，估计也没那能耐图财。图财都做不到的话，害命就更不可能了。那除却这两点，他身上还有可图的就只剩色了。

难不成，他这是勾了个小痴汉？

可他看着斯斯文文的，不像是那种人啊。

玩味的刘源轻轻敲打着桌子，思索片刻还是决定试探地起身走向了收银台。

彼时还在结账的男孩显然动作一僵，似乎以为自己被发现了一般急切地想要转身逃跑。直到刘源无视般的询问声在身边响起，他才稍稍冷静下来地卸下了肩。但在刘源转头跟他搭话的时候，男孩又奓毛般瞬间竖起了耳朵，一双肩膀紧紧地夹起，好像被什么东西电了一下似的。等刘源喊过第二声后，他才回神抓起手边的一包面巾纸放在柜台上，随即慌忙转身迅速撤离。

但一路狂奔的男孩实际没有走得太远，可不是因为他不愿意，而是因为他做不到。超速跳动的心脏显然占用了过多的能量，导致他大脑发胀，四肢无力。不过是刚走出店门而已，就已经有点稳不住身体地想倒下去。所以他只能尽快在附近找到一个不显眼的角落，脱力地靠着墙蹲下。由于激动害怕又加上刚才剧烈运动了一番，故而男孩此刻正满脸通红着，心脏也还在咚咚地闹个不行，急促的呼吸把盖在脸上的口罩都吹得一鼓一憋的，内里的防潮布上更是因此结满了水珠。

然而即便知道继续这样闷着容易呼吸困难，男孩也还是不敢把口罩摘下。甚至因为紧张害羞而把它又往上拉高了些，像是恨不得把两只眼睛也一同遮起来似的。不过好在刘源看起来并没有识破他的跟踪，也没有认出他是谁，这样他明天还能继续偷偷地跟在他身后，摸清楚他的出门作息规律，然后……

一想到自己的计划很快就能完成大半，男孩便不禁开心地乐笑出声，但又害怕自己暴露，所以十分小心地低下头藏着，只留下被冻得通红的耳朵尖一抖一抖地裸露在外。那个样子，像极了某种无害的小动物因为怕冷而在雪地里把自己团成了一团。

装作不经意瞥见的刘源好奇地挑了挑眉，又赶在男孩发现之前收回视线离开。期间他把玩着那包从男孩手里接过的面巾纸，不知怎的，脑里竟冒出一幕男孩像狗狗般用鼻子拱着纸巾的画面。有些被逗到的刘源不禁轻笑出声，回味间反复描摹着男孩眼角微微有些下垂的柔和轮廓，突然有点好奇他藏在口罩下的部分到底是什么样子的，。

然而随着气温越来越低，男孩脸上的口罩也变得越来厚，连带着脖子上的围巾也堆得越来越高，几乎把他那张只有巴掌大的小脸挡得连眼睛都看不见了。但奇怪的是，不管天气有多冷，他身上的衣服永远穿得那么少。上学的时候是冬季的校服外套，节假日出门的时候是长款的羊毛大衣，像棉服羽绒服一类的衣服，完全连个影子不曾见过。可你说他真不怕冷不需要这些吗？刘源又不这么觉得。至少那时不时从他身后传来的喷嚏声告诉他，这小子实际冷得要命。所以为什么不好好穿衣服？刘源想不明白。余光瞥见他又缩起肩膀抖了一下的时候，几乎都能在他头上看到瑟瑟发抖的兔耳朵了。

真麻烦。心里小声抱怨着的少年最终还是无奈地走进了便利店。装模作样地在店里逛过一圈后，随后往篮子里丢了几包零食和几本杂志。然后在热饮机前站住，暂时把篮子放在脚边后，拿下一旁倒扣着的纸杯放在机子上接了杯热拿铁。等待的时候，他偷偷瞥了眼侧后方正在假装挑商品但实际在偷看他篮子里东西的男孩，因为这次距离比较近，所以他能看清男孩双眼的倒三角轮廓，还有他一侧眼皮靠近眼尾处的不知是伤疤还是双眼皮的微妙皱褶。男孩的眼睛很湿，眼尾还稍稍有些泛红，估计是刚才在外面被冷风给冻的。他的眼神很干净，带着一点孩童般的天真，仿佛在挑选礼物般仔细记忆记忆着他篮子里的商品。只是在辨清压低的成人杂志后，不知为何像受惊般迅速撤回了视线，脸好像也迅速变红了似的，一脸犹豫地回头偷瞄着后排的杂志架子，仿佛真的在思考要不要买，又该怎么买。

刘源一时便觉得有点好笑，总觉得男孩身上有一股和他实际变态的行为截然相反的单纯和懵懂感。以至于他有时总忍不住想逗他，比如突然跟他搭话，又或是突然转身向他靠近。而每到这种时候，男孩都会慌得像个小学生似的 眼神迅速闪躲着，身体也会不自觉地瑟缩或者意图逃跑。最夸张的一次，他竟然看到男孩咻地转身蹲在了路边，拦住一只恰好路过的宠物狗，硬着头皮尬笑着和小狗以及狗主人打招呼。惊得人家两脸懵逼，也叫刘源无语极地气笑了出声。

这样说起来，这家伙居然到现在都没意识到自己的跟踪早就被发现了。就算是天然呆，到了这种地步也天然过头了吧。

不过他反正也闲着，就陪他玩玩好了。

这么想着，刘源便假装自己没看到男孩用手机偷偷拍下了几张成人杂志的封面，然后拿起自己的拿铁和篮子转身来到柜台结账。说起来，其实刘源自己也还未成年，但因为他有身高优势，又加上之前在这店里打过工，和店长的关系很不错，所以每次他来购物的时候店员们都会睁一只眼闭一只眼。

顺利结完账离开后，刘源继续往家的方向走。而男孩也在不久后从便利店里走了出来，手里握着一杯和他一样的热饮，安静地跟在他的身后。在刘源到家进门的时候，男孩会若无其事地从他身后经过，然后绕着小区走过一圈后，再沿来时的路独自离开，并且在第二天的清晨随机出现在他家附近的不同早餐店中，等待他的出现。

其实有时刘源也会有点期待，期待男孩主动走上来跟他说话的那一天。但或许是因为他已经有女朋友了，所以男孩一直和他保持着距离，一直只是远远地看着。可是每一次他和女朋友碰面的时候，尤其在他带着人回家的时候，男孩的情绪又都肉眼可见地很糟糕。那时的他总是一脸阴郁，暗色的瞳孔里就像暗涌着风暴般，给人一种又疯又丧的寒瘆感。所以他后来听闻女孩开始收到骚扰短信，甚至觉得自己被人跟踪了的时候，刘源其实并不感到意外。真正让他有点惊讶的是，他自身对这件事的漠不关心。虽说表面上他还是安抚了女孩的情绪，并让她暂时借住在自己家，但实际上他只是想利用女孩来试探一下男孩，或说故意刺激一下男孩，看他接下来还会做出什么有意思的事情。

而就在这个时候，他家突然遭遇了非法入侵。犯人似乎是通过翻墙进入他院子的，然后打碎了阳台的落地窗入侵了他家。那天刘源到家的时候，屋里屋外已经是一片狼藉。随后警察过来调查取证，但因为没有丢失什么贵重物品，所以只是简单问了几句话就草草结案了。后来刘源在网上请了家政公司的人上门来收拾，监工的时候他无意想起事发当时男孩的表现，不知怎的总觉得好像有哪里不对。男孩明明那么在意他，但在知道他家被人抢劫之后，却一点惊讶或担心的反应也没有，还是和平常一样安静地从他身后走过，安静地独自离开。这怎么看都不正常吧？

但如果伪造抢劫的事真是男孩做的，那他的目的是什么？不是打算要从他家里拿走什么的话——难道？突然想到什么的刘源一把抓住手边的装饰摆件，强压下拿起查看的本能冲动，而假装若无其事地绕到背面试图拆开它的背壳。顿时，一阵难以言喻的鸡皮疙瘩迅速覆盖了全身，刘源震惊地看着那藏在内部的针孔摄像头，被冒犯的愤怒随之急剧冲上大脑。他用力地嵌回背壳，随即快步走进自己的房间，在一片狼藉中快速搜寻着可能藏有针孔摄像头的地方，紧接着又跑进浴室卫生间，他父母的房间，还有家里其他的公共区域。最终他发现，除了他父母的卧室，家里其他的地方都装了至少一个摄像头。至于他的房间，几乎被360度无死角监控了。

这小子，正大光明的事不敢做，背地里的勾当倒是很放肆嘛。行，你想看是吧，那我就让你看个够！

张若昀没料到现实会是这样的。

虽说他已经猜到刘源和那女孩大概做过了，但真没想到他们做得那么频繁，而且每一次都那么激烈。他明明最不愿看到的就是这种画面，但偏偏刘源最近只要一闲下来就会抱着女孩做爱，在房间里，在浴室里，甚至在无人的厨房和客厅里。有的时候他们还会角度刚好地正对着镜头，那样他便能清晰看到少年那包裹在避孕套中的坚挺勃起是如何用力抽插女孩的身体的。他从来没想过刘源的那个地方长得那么吓人，又粗又长的一大根，表面还布满了凸起的青筋。平时颓软着的样子就已经看着很可怕了，完全勃起之后居然还会头部上翘，狰狞的血管一抽一抽地在表明弹动着，简直就像某种活物一样，让他不敢直视。

但偏偏每一次看到的时候，他的身体都会本能地对此做出反应。当女孩把手放在刘源的阴茎上，他也会不自觉地把手放在自己的阴茎上。看到她张嘴舔上去的时候，他便眯起眼含住自己的手指头。然后模仿着女孩的动作，不自觉幻想着刘源的阴茎，羞耻但又渴望地吞吐着手指，脸红地发出情色的声音。可惜不管他如何努力学习或讨好，高潮时落在他脸上都只有被他自己蹭上的唾液，而不是刘源那浓稠又腥苦的精液。

为什么、我就吃不到——我也好想要——学长的、学长的——

热得浑身都快烧起来的张若昀痛苦地夹着刘源的等身抱枕在床上翻滚。几乎湿透的下体止不住地贴在抱枕上刘源的胯上反复摆腰，像在模拟着真实性爱般，将抱枕上的那一块布料蹭得起毛发皱，甚至已经浸满了湿润的淫液。然而他仍旧不满足地扭着胸呻吟起来，只因屏幕上的刘源此时正埋头吮吸着挺立的乳尖。那光从声音就能感觉到激烈快感馋得张若昀委屈哭吟，他只好用手揉上自己的胸口，毫无章法地胡乱捏着，然后跟随久远的动作收紧掐住乳尖，在尖锐而刺激的疼痛中再次到达了巅峰。

但是此时的画面仍在持续着。精力充沛的少年不断变换着姿势肆意折腾着女孩，精瘦的胯部打桩般卖力地撞击着。因而响亮的肉体碰撞声迅速充斥了整个拥挤的房间，在张若昀混乱而疯狂的幻想中，就好像他墙上被上抱枕上的刘源都活起来了一样，在那低沉而性感的喘笑声中，用力抓住了他禁锢着他，然后粗暴又激烈地侵犯了他，把他身上每一处可以插入的地方都彻底填满，把他身上每一处可以使用的地方都射满精液。而他就只能沦为少年们的玩物，在一次次没有尽头的侵犯中变成只会高潮的性爱玩具。

已经数不清自己是第几次高潮的张若昀颤抖地瘫软在床上的，从深色睡袍里裸露出来的修长双腿无力地勾缠着等身抱枕，抽搐得停不下来的私处在跳蛋的刺激中持续喷涌出爱液。快要使不上一点力气的手指艰难捡起枕头边的手机，虚晃地拍了张照片又打下几个字发出后，便彻底不行地化在床上几近昏迷。

而这时，刚刚完事的刘源恰巧收到一条匿名短信。点开后首先跳出来一张明显虚焦的自拍图，看不清脸也看不清底下裸露的身体，不过暧昧的灯光和零落挂在身体上的淫液还是很好地勾起了他的兴趣。刘源便趁女孩还在洗澡再仔细多看了两眼，这时他隐约捕捉到虚化的鼻尖点了一颗湿亮的小黑痣，微张的唇间，湿润的舌头像在邀请般若隐若现地勾着。

原来你的下半脸长这样啊。刘源玩味地舔唇笑，视线继续往下，扫到红肿挺立的乳粒时，更是难掩兴奋地用力咬了咬唇。但是当刘源退出图片再看短信时，读到的却是一句过分清纯的示爱告白。

“学长，我喜欢你，你能和我在一起吗？”

和张若昀预料的一样，刘源并没有接受他的告白。但也没有拒绝。所以他隔天就给少年发了新的照片和问候，并在之后的日子里陆续做着同样的事情。刘源一开始对他的回应并不算热切，但渐渐地，随着他发过去的照片尺度越来越大，少年便有了兴趣陪他玩玩消磨时间。

最初只是一些简单的命令，比如让他穿上指定款式的内裤去上学，然后在课间休息的时候到洗手间去半脱裤子拍照发给他确认。渐渐地，在刘源见识到他的服从与听话后，他便从下达指令变成布置任务。有时要他戴着指定的玩具去上学，然后把遥控器放在指定的地点。这样在升旗、早操和午休等全校师生集合的时候，刘源就能当着所有人的面让他一次又一次湿透内裤甚至羞耻地脱力高潮，然后借病躲回教室去休息。但是得知他一个人在教室后，刘源只会越加过分地要求他脱掉裤子自慰，而且每次都要求他全程用视频记录下来发给他。原本这种太出格的事张若昀是不愿意做的，但偏偏刘源总说只要他听话就会给他奖励，可以在他下次再想着他自慰的时候跟他打语音电话。所以张若昀才无法拒绝地，几乎每周升旗的时候都会躲在空无一人的教室中，不知羞耻地揉弄着肿胀的阴蒂，在校歌的音乐声音呻吟着达到高潮。

然后最近，刘源不知怎的突然开始热衷于让他穿女装。一到节假日就让他穿上指定款式的裙子到指定地点的成人商品店里，买下指定的玩具后带到附近的公共洗手间里，用手机给他直播穿戴和使用玩具的全过程。

今天，张若昀也接到了类似的任务，所以才会穿着令人不安的超短水手裙，小心翼翼地小步走着，推门走进了目标的成人用品店。但好在今天刘源让他买的只是普通的跳蛋，所以他再不用像之前那样硬着头皮去找店长咨询各种奇奇怪怪的名字或产品，然后在对方调侃或低俗的目光中尴尬着拿出手机付钱。

快速买完东西后，张若昀便直接拐进了不远处一家商场内的公共卫生间。因为走的时候太过注重身下的裙子，所以没有留意身后不远处跟着的人影。直至突然被捂住嘴巴压进了隔间时，他才意识到什么的恐惧又兴奋起来。

其实在刘源第一次给他布置这种外出任务的时候，张若昀就已经在脑里幻想过无数次这样的场景。但是无论他如何东张西望地试图搜索刘源的身影，都不曾在自己的身边见过他。所以久而久之，他也就以为刘源可能真不在附近，却没想到，今天居然——

“你、你怎么会——”惊喜的张若昀本能就想转身抱他。可他才刚要动作，刘源就用力扳回了他的下巴，同时说道：“不许回头。”

瞬间被低沉嗓音击中的男孩本能抖了一下，不自觉兴奋的身体就像过电了一般，又酥又麻地虚软靠在了刘源怀中，心情激动得几乎怀疑自己是在做梦。

“啧，你就这么想要我吗？”刘源暧昧地舔上张若昀的耳背，色情地啃咬着这双他早就想尝尝的兔耳朵。敏感的男孩果然瞬间就又抖了起来，肉软的身子隔着两层衣服磨蹭着刘源的胸口，简直如初情般青涩却又放荡不已。

“学长——你、你是专门来见我的吗？”虽然知道答案多半不会像他期盼的那样，但张若昀还是忍不住期待地问道。

“你想多了。我是陪我女朋友来看电影的。”

“那、她——”

“别担心，她在看电影呢。”刘源说着脱下了张若昀的大衣，露出里面纯白基调的深蓝色水手服。顿时某种色情的青春期幻想便击中了少年，让他止不住兴奋地吻上男孩的后颈，握住他胸前柔软的乳肉。

张若昀今天听话地穿上了内衣。白色纯棉的学生胸罩，没有什么特别的地方，却最能勾起每一个男人对于童贞的向往和破坏欲。而看着自己的手掌在男孩制服里随意揉捏的粗暴模样，某一种变态而扭曲的极致快感便侵袭了刘源。尤其在男孩不自觉挣扎害羞的时候，那种手足无措的慌乱感更像极了他曾经幻想过的无耻且恶劣的犯罪的场面。

因而他很快把手伸向了男孩的下身。先是从紧实的大腿外侧摸上饱满浑圆的臀部，然后又绕到细嫩肉感的大腿内侧，挑逗间毫不留情地用力拧了一下，疼得男孩瞬间惊叫溢泪，就连鼻子都开始酸酸的，可怜得整个人都蒙上了一层水汽。

但刘源反而变本加厉地持续蹂躏着他的腿根。粗壮的手指不停在那柔软的地方拧出一道道瘀青，随后还用常年打球的粗糙手掌大力地反复磨蹭。然而疼痛归疼痛，敏感的男孩还是在少年的粗暴动作中渐渐湿润了下身。纯白的内裤因此变得半透明，因兴奋而肿起的阴蒂也逐渐将布料顶出了一点微妙的弧度。

终于临幸此处的刘源精准地捏住了敏感的豆粒，大力揉弄间，低头在男孩的颈间吸出了一串鲜红痛痒的印记。渐渐快受不了的男孩又疼又爽着，处处都被玩弄着的身体已经彻底站不住地软在了刘源怀里。而这时，用力被掐的阴蒂激得张若昀吃疼泄出，因痛楚而溢出的眼泪刺红了他的眼眶，一缩一缩的鼻尖也因此变得水亮，在暧昧昏暗的灯光下更显得那颗鼻尖痣勾人而魅惑。

真想低头咬一口的刘源只能紧咬住自己的舌尖忍下这股冲动。随即解出自己的阴茎，插入男孩的腿间。迅速反应过来的人很快夹紧了双腿，同时压下的私处紧紧贴上了他的分身，纵使隔了一层碍事的布料，但也带起了一阵不同平常的粗糙感，无形中增强了抽插的快感，让刘源不禁越干越起劲。

顿时清脆的碰撞声便在狭窄的隔间里吵闹了起来。被压在墙上提臀猛干的张若昀被迫踮着脚尖艰难地配合刘源的动作，因而不稳的身体总本能地往下坠落，迎着刘源往上的挺动，便总能让他的阴蒂被龟头狠狠地碾过。因此带来的激烈快感不过数下就已经叫他抽搐着高潮，但少年却完全没打算停下地。反而越加粗暴地揉蹭着他的肉粒。霎时失声的张若昀几乎接近崩溃地趴在墙壁上，颤抖不停的双腿已经失去支撑身体的能力，只能靠着刘源抓着他的双手来勉强维持身体的平衡。

而这时，从刘源角度看过去，男孩虚软着倚靠在墙壁上，上身的制服被他揉得一片皱巴，卷起的衣摆下，错位的内衣带不适地卡在他的背部，搭扣因此迸开了一半。再往下，深蓝色的水手裙被他掀起了大半，裸露出整洁的纯白内裤和丰满的嫩白臀部。只可惜，那可爱的内裤此刻已被他们的体液弄脏得乱七八糟，细嫩的臀肉也由于他的抓揉和掌刮而变得发红发烫。这样情色又罪恶的场面强烈刺激着刘源的欲望，终于让他没忍住扒掉了男孩的内裤直接顶着他的阴蒂射出。彼时彻底失守的张若昀第一次完成了体外的潮吹，止不住的淫液如失禁般汹涌地喷出。原本干燥的地面便滴滴答答地积了一地的水，溅湿了他的搭扣皮鞋不说，把原本干净的纯白棉袜也一道弄湿了。

但爽得失神的男孩显然已无心在乎这些。被刘源擦干下体，扶着坐在马桶盖上时甚至都没想起来要去抬头好好看一看他。直到眼前的灯光突然暗了下来，随即嘴唇被压上了某个柔软的物体，他才回了回神地试图想要挽留。可那时刘源已经撤开了嘴唇，留给他的就只剩唇上的余温，落在头发上的轻揉，还有一句几乎称得上温柔的：

“圣诞快乐。”

“学长，你跟她分手吧。”

和男孩刚分开不久，刘源就收到了他发来的短信。其实类似的话男孩以前也有说过，但说得如此直白的，这还是第一次，看来刚刚的接触让他瞬间胆大了不少。

“东西戴上了吗？”但刘源仍旧既没有答应也没有拒绝，只是反问了一个其他的问题，想看看男孩对此的反应。

不过向来回复很快的男孩这会儿忽然没了动静。刘源不禁疑惑地挑了挑眉，正打算追问一句，却被什么碰了一下手背。回头他才发现男孩又干起了跟踪的老本行，偷偷塞给他一个遥控器后便静悄悄地走开，藏身在人群中最不起眼的位置，靠着墙注视着他。

刘源随手把玩着那个粉色小东西，指尖按了几下键后果然看到墙边的男孩勉强地夹起了双腿。原本拽住裙摆的双手也渐渐变成捂在腿间，并拢的膝盖骨更是不安而难耐地磨蹭着彼此。但是他看过来的眼神却没有一丝怒意，甚至连一点要生气的迹象都没有，只是单纯地渴求着，撒娇着。

因而感觉被捧起的刘源不由得意笑了笑，渐渐把强度降下去后再收回视线应对身旁朝他问话的女朋友。因为知道男孩就在一旁看着，所以他故意热情地回应着女孩，与她之间的的肢体动作也渐渐变得亲密。嫉妒的男孩迅速投来怨怒的目光，却又因为敏感的地方一直被刺激着，所以眼睛里一直泛着湿意，看上去就像被气哭了一样。

不经意扫了他几眼的刘源总觉得自己的心头有点发痒，最终还是假意贴心地让女孩先去占位置借机把她支开。而就这之后的瞬间，刘源便感觉后肩就被人轻轻地碰上，垂在身侧的手背也被微凉的指尖轻扫了一下。显然刚才还在墙边的男孩已经按捺不住地贴上了他的后背，大胆但又青涩地懵懂吻着他的肩膀，不安分的手指试探般轻轻抚摸他的指缝，见他一直没有反应才敢偷偷地与他缠上，如情人般暧昧地十指缱绻。

心跳渐渐快起来的张若昀不住暗笑着在刘源身后轻蹭撒娇，软糯的嗓音小小声地唤他“学长”，无骨般的身体几乎把重量都倾靠在他的背上。

“学长，我想要圣诞礼物。”第一次提出请求的张若昀软软地靠在刘源耳边道。肉感的嘴唇若有似无地扫着少年的耳垂，湿润的舌尖贪婪地挑逗着。几番谨慎的动作后，他才在少年默许般的沉默中大胆地咬上他的耳垂。却不料，手腕突然被狠拽了一下，随即鼻子撞上结实的胸膛，沉厚而火热的荷尔蒙气息几乎瞬间席卷了他的理智，叫他本能地抬起头去亲吻刘源，双手渴望已久地紧紧缠抱他的脖子，

但刘源却掐着他的脸颊把他推开，恶劣地蹂躏他脸上的软肉笑着拒绝：“不是给过你礼物了吗，别太贪心。”

顿时失落的张若昀不禁委屈地噘起了嘴唇。但很快，他又不甘放弃地再度凑近刘源，恳求般眼巴巴望着他说：“那换我给学长礼物，好吗？”

“我没时间陪你玩。”但刘源抬手便捂住男孩的眼睛推开了他。

“谁说的。”可不想错过这次机会的张若昀一下拉住他收回的手， 湿亮的双眼急切地注视着他道，“我们换个地方就有。”

刘源本来就不是真心在拒绝，此番再对上男孩蛊惑的眼睛，那磨人的欲望自然让他动摇起来。因而出于对未知的好奇和作恶的兴奋，他还是由着男孩将他带去了另一家餐厅。等男孩向店员要下包间后，他再打电话随便编了一个理由把女孩叫到了这边。

因为事出有点突然，所以女孩过来的时候多少有点不太乐意。但是看在餐厅环境不错，包间里又格外清静幽雅的份上，女孩终究没有太过抱怨。只是她仍然觉得好奇，不解刘源怎么会突然想到要来这里。但那时，站在一旁的服务员还在等她点单，女孩便只好暂时压下疑问，转而翻阅菜单。

点餐完毕后，服务员恭敬地收回菜单转身往门外走。在门锁终于落下的那一刻，微弱的酥痒蹭上刘源的裤缝，仿佛有只不乖的小猫正调皮扒拉着他的裤子。刘源本能低头查看，只见之前还乖乖躲着的男孩已经迫不及待地从白色桌布下冒出了毛茸茸的脑袋。

彼时张若昀正笑得一脸得意又可爱，像极了一个终于买到心爱玩具的小孩子。温热的吐息随着他的兴奋渐渐温暖着刘源的下体，甚至有点微烫的，让刘源不自觉按下他的脑袋在他脸上轻蹭止痒。坚硬的拉链头便因此在他脸上磨出一道生疼的红痕，因而有些吃痛的他不禁轻哼了一小声，随即懂事地舔上刘源的裤缝咬住他的纽扣，卖力地解开他裤头后，再色情地咬住拉链头一点点拉开释放他的欲望。

这时，刘源暗自调大了口袋里遥控器的震动强度。那激烈的刺激迅速使张若昀红透了双耳，紧跟着呼吸也变得潮热而急促，压坐在地面上的肉臀本能磨蹭着前后摇摆。

然而尽管正被刘源用跳蛋欺负着，张若昀还是乖巧地吻上了他的内裤，用舌头舔舐着裆布。期间刘源仍若无其事地和桌子对面的女孩聊着天，即使敏感的阴茎已经在他的舌头下变得渐渐立起，声音也还是听不出一丝的波澜。因此有点挫败的张若昀不禁越发努力地伺候起来。他用手指拨开已经有些潮湿的布料，然后张嘴含住浑圆硕大的蘑菇头。一上来就用舌头紧缠着吮吸舔弄，还专挑刘源敏感的铃口缝隙刺激着，像是要舔进他的精道般，反复用舌尖挑逗那一处。

顿时小腹紧绷的刘源本能按下男孩的脑袋，惩罚般逼迫他一路吞食直至鼻尖顶上胯部，强行用阴茎撑开他的喉道刺激柔嫩的喉肉。因而有些窒息的张若昀渐渐涨红了脸庞，笨拙的舌头只能讨好地舔弄起口中粗长而狰狞的阴茎，却不想顺从的乖巧反而更激起男人的嗜虐性。然而，被抓着头发上下吞吐着时，兴奋的他又因此衍生出一种满足感，就好像被认同和表扬了一番似的，渐渐主动着，学会去记忆和刺激刘源的敏感点。

不禁戾笑的少年恶劣地掐着男孩的脸颊。趁服务员进来上菜的时候盖上桌布压紧他后脑，迫使男孩持续深吞着，用湿热紧致的喉道吸食取悦着自己。等到外人离开后，才允许他短暂吐出急促喘息，但很快又再度把粗长蹭上他干净细嫩的脸，显然在刻意玷污般，将咸腥的前液弄得他满脸都是，就连睫毛也都挂上一缕丝线。

然而被欺辱着的张若昀仍乖巧地亲吻舔弄着刘源的阴茎。尽管心里多少感到本能的不适应，他也依旧服从地纵容刘源所有的肆虐，甚至主动勾引起来地，双手捧着刘源的东西，贪吃地含住他的头部，如吃糖般用舌头包裹着吞吐吮弄，把自己的脸颊都吃得鼓起了一个包。

被逗乐的刘源便低笑着摸了摸他的头发，奖赏般深入地挺进他的口中，由着男孩自主吮吸吞吐着他的阴茎。这时味道越来越重的前精渐渐熏湿了张若昀的双眼，那比想象中还要浓郁的咸苦腥膻总让他矛盾地想吐出却又不自主地用主动去舔吃。结果被刺激到的刘源粗暴地在他口中挺插起来，滴着水的阴茎压紧他的舌面反复磨蹭，使得他只能一次又一次品弄腥苦的味道，甚至被动地吞下口中积攒的性液。

“好吃吗？”这时他听见头顶传来一声问句。虽然刘源是看着桌子对面说的，但张若昀知道他实际在问的是自己。所以当少年收回视线垂眸看他时，他立马用力地点了点头，并越发卖力地给他深喉刺激。

彼时，张若昀的嘴唇和下巴都已经被漫溢的体液打湿，原本粉嫩的唇色也因为激烈的摩擦而渐渐透露出媚人的嫩红。但在刘源的眼中，最勾人的还数那艳红的小舌头。每看到它痴缠地贴在自己柱身上舔吃，将水亮黏腻的体液涂抹透他的每一个角落，刘源便很想把它狠狠弄脏，将那处彻底覆上自己的颜色。于是他再次按下男孩的脑袋，催促般使他加快着节奏。渐渐有点跟不上的张若昀只能舒展着喉咙，收藏起牙齿，待刘源终于射出之时努力地吞下精液。但刘源没多会儿就推开他的脑袋抽出身来，故意让男孩仰起脸张着嘴来迎接自己的释放。

可怜的张若昀便因此挂满了一脸的精液，被糊住的眼睛半眯着，湿润的鼻头轻缩着，半伸的舌头微微颤抖着，舌尖像在渴望着什么似的一勾一勾地轻挑着。微微低喘的刘源轻蹭他的侧脸平复心情，又抵住他的鼻尖将余精涂在小痣上，最后才终于如男孩所愿地再次把前端滑进他口中。

此时，桌子对面的女孩表示自己要出去一下，刘源便再次盖好桌布藏起男孩。随后趁男孩自我整理的时候穿戴好自己，又勉强纵容着他的得意忘形，随他从桌底下钻出来，坐上他的大腿与他接吻。

这会儿张若昀倒是不在意裙子的长短了。一双长腿大胆地张开跨坐在刘源身上，由着过膝的长袜紧紧束在大腿中部，把那圈软肉勒得微微凹陷下去。恶劣把玩着此处的刘源便在他腿上又掐了几枚红印，配合着先前留下的痕迹，如作画般给男孩印上专属于他的暧昧标记。

为此沾沾自喜的张若昀于是更大胆了一些。下身暗示性地磨蹭着刘源的胯部，舌头轻舔他的嘴唇。带笑的眼睛单纯又狡黠地看着他，像极了讨要礼物的孩子。

“跟我在一起吧。”张若昀直白地对刘源说道，“她能给你的我都能给你，她给不了你的我也能给你，你就答应我嘛。”

张若昀把话说得很诱人，但刘源只是轻笑，反倒好奇地问他：“你真就这么喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”张若昀回得很快，几乎不假思索。柔化的眼尾下垂着耷拉出向往的弧度，甚至染了些许痴态，却又并不令人厌恶，反勾起人想要欺辱的欲望。

“为什么？”刘源追问，又毫不忌讳地坦白，“我可不是什么好人。”

“没关系。”张若昀仍旧回得很快，撒娇般挨上刘源的胸口亲昵地磨蹭他的下巴。动作间，轻抖的鼻尖就好像在闻味般，埋在他的颈间贪婪深吸。放松的身体也越发柔软地，叫震动的跳蛋存在越发变得凸显。于是没多久，他的身体就开始了轻微的颤动，纤软的腰像在迫求什么地，带动压紧的肉臀开始前后摆弄。心里了然的刘源把手伸进他的裙摆，捏住那肆虐的小东西用力摁上肿胀的小豆粒。瞬间绷紧的张若昀呻吟着冲上了高潮，因此感到钝痛的身体不禁在持续的刺激中抽搐颤麻。故而又溢出淫液的身体彻底湿透了纯白的内裤，在刘源恶劣的磨蹭中发出黏腻的水声。

然而就在张若昀以为刘源会顺势做下去的时候，少年却果断地推开了他。心生不满的他难免失落又疑惑，还是不愿轻易放弃地再次凑上前去。

“不做吗？”他恳切地问道，就差把那句“不戴套也可以的，直接射进去也没关系”也跟着说出来。

但刘源只是反问：“你真希望自己的第一次就在这种地方被我随随便便地拿走吗？”

张若昀一时答不上话，犹豫之余又感到些微的意外，因为他以为刘源直到现在都还只是跟他玩玩而已，所以他才会表现得也那么随意，害怕自己太过较真的话会把人赶跑。但是刘源的这番话却让他仿佛看到了希望，他不禁感到欣喜，继而有些激动，接着又忽然害羞起来，纯情而期待地小声回答道：

“倒也、不是——要是能选的话，我还是想在你的床上。”

“肏，你是真知道怎么勾人。”刘源闻言笑骂一声，但他还是推开了男孩，示意他先自己回家去。期间被他揉了一把头发的张若昀勉强算是被安抚到，故而没继续纠缠，只说会等他给自己打电话。

而在离开餐厅的路上，张若昀正好遇上刚从洗手间里出来的女孩。女孩起先并没有注意到他，但因为他身上的裙子实在太短，而腿上的红痕又过分明显，因而女孩很快露出了尴尬又惊吓的表情来。可张若昀却是一脸自豪迎面朝她走去，甚至有一点炫耀的意思，故意擦着她的肩膀从她身边走过。女孩因此感觉被冒犯地地皱眉看了他一眼，但男孩反倒越发得意着，不屑地瞥过她一眼后再来到收银台前给他为刘源要下的包间结账——他喜欢这种为刘源花钱的感觉，因为这让他觉得自己像是短暂拥有了少年的所有权。

离开商场后，张若昀没有回自己家而是打车去了刘源家。因为事先已经通过监控确认家里没人，所以他一下车就掏出复制的钥匙直接开门进屋。还是第一次亲自走进这屋子的他本能对一切都感到好奇，即使很多布置看起来都已经十分熟悉，他还是不由自主地想一处处凑近去再看个仔细。

因而他在客厅的沙发上窝了好一阵子，像小狗寻物般抱起一个个靠枕认真闻嗅着寻找刘源的气息。然后开心地抱着他的战利品用力蹭了几下，完全不舍得放下地搂着它起身走向餐桌，用刘源的杯子接了点水润润嗓子后，顺走桌上的一包吐司面包走进厨房觅食。

刘源喜肉，所以冰箱里存了不少香肠培根一类的速食制品。张若昀凭记忆拿出那盒少年最常吃的培根，再拿了一枚鸡蛋两片芝士，然后取下挂在墙上的平底锅，给自己做了一份简易的三明治。

随后他收拾干净厨房，往刘源的杯子里倒了半杯牛奶，一手夹着抱枕端着三明治，一手拿着杯子走进刘源的卧室。少年的房间不算整洁，但也不乱。靠门的架子上堆放着不少封面鲜艳的体育杂志，底层的框子里存着一个有些漏气的篮球和一些上了年头护膝护腕。架子前靠墙的地方是他的木质书桌，桌子上摆放着一台电脑和几本散乱的习题册，角落的盒子里还有一些明显不属于他的化妆品和小东西。

张若昀不是很喜欢地盯着那个格格不入的盒子，犹豫了一下还是把它丢进了垃圾桶，随便故意砸碎了其中某瓶价格不菲的精华液。然后才舒心地坐上桌前的椅子，用纸巾擦过手后期待地拉开紧闭的抽屉。期间不经意翻到刘源以前的证件照时，他就表现得像是突然中了头奖般，欣喜若狂地亲吻着那小照片，并不假思索地揣进口袋里准备带走。

接着他又凑到紧闭的衣柜门前，翻出刘源的校服外套捧在手里闭眼深深地亲吻着。随后他脱掉自己的大衣裹上刘源的外套，蹬掉小皮鞋后爬上刘源的床，害羞但又兴奋地，用手机给自己拍了各种各样纪念性的照片。接着他便倒在刘源的枕头上，红着脸激动地埋进他的枕芯，身体蜷曲着，交叠起双腿夹住动作有些犹豫的手指。

然而有过今天的性经验后，这种程度的妄想自慰已变得无法再使他满足。渐渐渴望起更多的男孩慢慢翻过了身，在一阵强烈的道德谴责中不知羞耻地撅起了屁股。他完全如雌伏一般跪趴在床上，酸软的腰塌陷地瘫在床上，只靠两条腿颤抖而不习惯地张开支撑着下体。过短的的裙摆此时已完全遮不住他的臀肉，致使湿潮的内裤在微冷的空气中惹起一阵阵阴寒的颤抖。故而不自主收缩的阴穴越发变得瘙痒难耐，即使被他用跳蛋顶着反复戳刺，也依旧无法得到舒缓。

因而无措的男孩不禁感到无望。他委屈地轻咬刘源的枕头，不停磨蹭柔软的枕巾。闷热的上身在煎熬中反复扭动，渴望着止痒般用力摩擦着身下的被褥。可是他得不到临幸的私处还是那样痒。他只能妄想着不存在的少年此刻正跪在他的身后，干热的手掌粗暴地揉捏他被风冷得战栗的双臀，然后惩罚地抽打他不知羞耻的肉臀，又用力抓拿着他的臀肉，把他的身体当玩物一般折腾得不成模样后，再用力地插进他的洞穴肆意蹂躏他的密处。

刘源一定会肏得他很狠，粗挺的阴茎无情撑开他的穴道，带着不平的凸起如强暴般激烈揉蹭他的穴肉。他还一定会肏得很深，上翘的龟头每次都会深入穴心顶弄宫口，简直把那碰不得的地方当成第二处穴嘴般，反复捣弄着恨不能也一并插进里面去。他甚至可能会压上他的身体，如雄兽制服雌兽般，咬着他的后颈使他一直臣服于身下。然后粗暴地揉捏他的乳肉，肆意拉扯他的乳头，配合着身下打桩般的挺动，轻而易举地将他送上一次次无法控制的高潮。

那个时候他会笑吗？会夸他真棒还是会骂他真骚？还是说两者都有？他会扳过他泪湿的脸去吻他的嘴唇吗？会像宣示着所有权那样，紧紧束缚着他的身体不管不顾地射进他子宫吗？他会不会还想再来一轮？将他摆成更加羞不可言的样子，纵情而恶劣地侵犯他的身体直到他受不住为止。

我——会被弄坏吗？

被妄想撩到又吓到的张若昀促喘着低叫了一声，终于发泄出来的时候爽得几乎连头皮都在抖。然而高潮后的他却没有多少时间可以静待余韵的消退，自窗外传来的谈话声让他立刻惊起换回衣服离开屋子，趁两人从前门进来的时候偷偷拉开阳台的玻璃门从后头离开，等他们远离前门后再迅速绕回去钻出院子小声离开。却不知，身后窗边的一双眼睛早已经摸透他的全部行踪。

不过刘源倒是不恼，反而感到有趣，就好像新发现了什么有意思的游戏一样，很想要快一点全部打通关，好去解锁其他隐藏福利和达成全cg收集。

因而在女友痛心地难过着她的精华液时，刘源非但没有一丝回应，反而有点嫌烦地离开了房间。路上，他翻看着网购页面里的各种监控设备商品图，顺手想给自己倒杯温水，却意外发现他的杯子并不在桌上。狐疑的刘源便走进厨房查看，来到水台前才发现水槽里搁了一个还没来得及清洗的碟子，碟子旁还有一个杯壁挂着奶色，底部残留着奶液的马克杯。

刘源定住有将近一秒，随后拿起自己的杯子，把杯口凑到鼻下细闻了片刻后，止不住地勾起嘴角戾笑起来。最终他并没有怎么清洗这个杯子，用水漱过一番后便像无事发生过般继续使用着。

这时，监控那头的张若昀几乎要为刘源的纵容高兴得叫出声来。他激动地抱着手机冲下计程车，完全不理门边迎接他回家的管家和其他佣工，只顾着自己开心地冲进家门回到房间，然后扑到床上抱紧抱枕，几近傻笑地注视着荧屏。

这会儿再次回到房间的刘源总算在枕头边发现了不属于他的玩具，并立刻意识到这大概是男孩留给他的“礼物”，一时真不知该说他放肆还是狂妄。不过男孩虽坏，却坏得童真，即使真做了什么不好的事情，也总给他一种小孩子在恶作剧的感觉。所以就算他实际看不到，此刻也可以肯定，在摄像头的那一端，男孩一定正暗喜地注视着他。

让人牙痒痒的可爱小坏蛋，被过分宠溺的小宝贝，还是枚温室里长得过娇的嫩骨朵儿。啧，真叫人想弄坏他。

虽说这样想多少有点变态，但刘源真想看看他真实哭出来的样子。想看他那张哪怕在低落委屈时也能仗着长得好看而志在必得的自信可爱的脸蛋，在真正超乎意料、不可控制又无法抵抗的恐惧面前彻底崩溃求饶的样子。那个时候的小男孩，一定会露出比平时更让人欲罢不能的可爱表情来吧。

不过话又说回来了，为什么是他？男孩到底是在什么时候又是出于什么原因喜欢上他的？

“你长得好看。”张若昀答道。语气听着挺诚恳的，只是配上他咬叉子舔奶酪酱的动作就显得没那么有说服力。而且这理由也太——

“就这样？”刘源实在有点没忍住。

张若昀沉默了一会儿，眨巴眨巴着眼睛，像是在犹豫和考虑。“其他的原因也不是没有，你和她分手我就告诉你。”

“你跟我讨价还价？”刘源暗下语气问道。

张若昀缩了一下，有些害怕但又感到心跳加速地小声嘟囔：“那、你带我回家做一次也不是不行——唔！”

“你脑子里就知道这些东西吗？”刘源不甚温柔地掐住张若昀的脸颊问。

可张若昀不懂。“我喜欢你自然就想得到你，这有什么问题吗？”

“那要是我不喜欢你呢？”刘源又问。

“可你明明喜欢我啊……”张若昀一脸为难地答道。

刘源被他气笑，泄愤般用力拧了把他脸颊上的软肉，却没有反驳他的话而是低头吻上他的唇。

男孩几乎立即张嘴邀请少年的进入，原本端在手里的蛋糕也被他搁置在一旁。当刘源撑住地面压上前时，男孩甚至过分主动地把腿缠上了他的腰。被激到的少年便咬破了男孩的舌，粗暴地卷吸着他的软肉，叫人情不自禁地低吟出声。

“你叫什么？”

“不能叫吗？”

刘源一愣，笑骂着回道：“我是问你叫什么名字。”

“啊——”张若昀瞬间脸红，害羞极地低下头去，“若昀。”

“若昀？”

“嗯，若昀。”张若昀笑道。

“……行吧，若昀小朋友。”

“我不是小朋友。”男孩不太高兴地噘着嘴反驳。

刘源却只是笑。“在我看来都差不多。只不过，你是可以肏的小朋友。”

张若昀再次脸红，心脏狂跳着，近乎期待地仰望刘源：“那……”

“叫哥哥。”刘源劣笑道。

张若昀的脸红得几乎可以媲美熟透的苹果，但仍然听话地回应：“哥、哥哥。”

“想跟哥哥做爱吗？”却不料刘源变本加厉地追问。

激动得快坐不住的男孩不禁在刘源怀里轻蹭起来。“想。”

“有多想？”刘源低头凑近他问。

被蛊惑的男孩几乎情不自禁地开始兴奋，颤缩的下体一抽一抽地开始泌出汁液。“第一次的话、无套加内射都行的……”

“你这是想给我生孩子吗？”

“我是想生的……”

刘源失笑，不禁有些在意：“我说，你就这么跟我定终生了？你家里人都不管你吗？”

张若昀摇了摇头，表情突然变得沉闷，像只无精打采的小狗似的，沉默地抱住了刘源。

少年有点意外，犹豫地半举起手不知该不该摸摸他的脑袋。而这时张若昀开口了：

“没人管我。”

刘源的手停在半空，不自觉低头去看胸前的张若昀。

“家里的佣工都很听我的话，他们不会管我。”

“那你父母呢？”

“不认识。”

“不认识？”刘源被这个说法惊得竟不知道该如何回应。但张若昀看起来并不愿深入解释，只是一脸拜托地抬起头看他，就像小孩恳求着大人们为自己做点什么。

“哥哥，你跟我在一起吧。我会很乖的，我什么都听你的，好不好？”

“为什么是我？”刘源不懂。如果男孩只是单纯地想找一个人来管束自己，像老师这类的角色不是更合适吗，以他的魅力不怕勾不到人吧。

“说实话的话你会当我是变态的。”张若昀收回了看他的视线而有些闪躲道。

“拜托，你在我眼里早就不是正常人了好吗？”

“可是……”

“还想不想被哥哥肏了？”

张若昀猛一激灵，湿亮着双瞳纠结万分地注视着他。“那、那我说完之后你得带我回家。”

“你有资格跟我谈条件吗？”

“我——”

“还说什么都听我的呢，连回答个问题都不肯，你让我怎么信你？”

张若昀一时理亏，不得已只好妥协。“你别——我说就是了。”又顿了一顿，像是在组织语言，“其实也不是什么特别的原因，就是——”

篮球突然砸在地上，发出的巨响瞬间震慑了体育馆内所有的人。恰巧今天被拉来练球的张若昀怔怔地愣在原地，瞪圆的双眼似惊恐般注视着不远处身材高大的愤怒少年，紧缩的心脏就好像被什么抓住了一样，随着他的斥骂和殴打一字一拳地抽痛跳着。直到后脑勺被球用力砸中他才从中抽身。但他才刚回神不久，“咚——”一声倒地的巨响又再度把他的注意力吸引了过去，紧接着篮球场上的一片混乱简直像漫画情节般荒诞又真实地发生着。成群扭打在一起的肉体，裹着汗液凶猛回去的拳头，骨头与骨头的碰撞间，生硬的钝响伴随着体液的飞溅，迅速遍布各种的血肿扎眼得几乎叫张若昀无法直视。

“喂！”

这时他的后脑再次被篮球砸中。可眼前一晃的他却只能看到人群中一个高大的身影甩开了众人的牵制站起身来。湿透黑发的汗液顺着他的发梢如雨般滴落，混着血水自他的眉角往下画出一道腥红，又沿着下颚一路滚至颏尖滴进胸膛。他抬手拭去汗水的同时不屑往地上虚喷了唾沫。蔑视的双眼带着锋锐的利气如刃般随他的转身割裂了空气。恰巧被扫到的张若昀便瞬间有种封喉窒息的痛感，致使他本能追随着少年，恐惧却又向往着，一下抓住了路过的一人询问刚才发生的事情详因。

这时他的后脑挨了第三下篮球的冲击，同时几个不耐烦的身影上前将他围了起来。无辜的路人见状下意识想跑，可张若昀却紧紧拽住了他的手腕，同时转身狠踹了其中一人的下身。登时凄厉的叫声在体育馆内炸开，不少还惊魂未定的人都迅速转头看向了这边。不敢在众目睽睽尤其在老师眼皮底下闹事的人只好就此作罢，一个两个都跟漫画书看多了似的，指着他的鼻子警告“你给我等着”。但张若昀却丝毫没有波澜，甚至懒得回应，如同丢弃已经玩腻了的玩具般将数人清理出自己的视线。随即再亮起了高光，急切地抓着路人的手询问刚才的事件。

这回似乎轮到他把路人吓了一跳。不过可能是因为他看着没有恶意，所以同学在冷静过后还是跟他解释了起来。

“校篮球队知道吗，他们就是。刚刚打人的那个是他们的队长刘源，被打的是副队。好像是因为训练计划的事起了争执吧，我听说今年的有很多人其实都不想参加比赛了，毕竟也不是体育特长生，还是更愿意专心高考吧。不过这些人又为了拿加分赖在队里死活不肯走，把刘源气得够呛。你是刚入学的新生吧，不用大惊小怪，他们从去年开始就这样了，习惯就——”

“嘿！”突然踹在拦网铁柱的一脚把两人吓了一大跳。毫无准备的张若昀震惊地望着网后的刘源，视线对上他双眼的瞬间，竟顿生一种在对峙笼子里的恶兽的错觉，即使刘源压根就没往他这扫过一眼。

“别在外面胡说八道。”“善意”提醒的少年抬手做了个给嘴巴上拉链的举动，虽然没有实际恐吓出声，但危险的警告已经在他阴沉的眼里写得一清二楚。

张若昀忽然感到战栗，却不只是出于恐惧，而是掺杂了许多他一时无法解释的情感，只知道身体里突然涌起一股渴望，让他跟上去，追上去甚至抱上去。

“喂、你去哪——那边是、喂！”

一瞬钻过拦网的张若昀快步跟着刘源跑进了休息室。路上的他双腿一直在抖，脑袋里也一直喧嚣着会被狠揍的恐惧声，可他就是停不下。

“砰——！”

终于到达的时候他被甩上的储物柜门吓得一怔，而房间里听到了什么的刘源也把视线投向了他。但是，刘源并没有如张若昀所预料的那般对他责骂，而是只扔下一句“这里不对外开放”便转身往淋浴间走。即使在被张若昀追上拉住了手臂时，也只是将他摔在柜门上用巨大的金属敲击声警告他赶紧离开。

张若昀几乎不可置信地看着刘源，终于有点理解自己为什么会被这个人吸引。原来刘源和他以前遇到的人都不一样，他暴力但不残虐，他专制但不野蛮，他独断专行但不蛮不讲理，他只是更喜欢用肢体而非口头语言去管教一切不服从安排的存在而已。

“出去。”

少年简洁地丢下两个直白的字，收回撑在柜门上的手转身走进淋浴间。被留在原地的男孩心跳超速地跪坐在地，右手紧紧抓着自己胸前的校服，几乎不能呼吸地喘红了脸。

找到了，和之前那些劣质的应付品都不一样的，不是只会单纯地控制他而是真的会去管教他的人，他终于成功找到了。

元旦假期结束后，女孩从刘源家里搬了出去。之后的那个周末清晨，张若昀悄悄摸进了刘源的房间想给他一个惊喜。可惜早有预料的少年一个翻身就把他压在墙边，眼都不睁一下的表情淡定得过分，像藤蔓一样缠上来的四肢更是直接扼杀了他想要趁机做坏事的念头。以致男孩虽然被少年扒掉了一部分衣服，但最后也只是单纯地陪睡了一上午而已。

不过虽然目的没有达成，但能跟刘源零距离相贴的感觉也不错。再者没有了衣服的阻挡，少年身上炽热又成熟的荷尔蒙气息便越发浓郁清晰，就好像一圈圈温暖舒适的火光将张若昀团团包围着，安抚着他同时又勾引着他。

多少把持不住的男孩便总喜欢去挑逗。像不安分的小猫拼命想要引起主人注意般，一会儿舔舔刘源的胸口痣，一会儿咬咬他的锁骨。又或者边吻边吮地贪恋他紧实的肌肉，在那健康细腻的米白色皮肤上制造出一个个嫩红色的印记。

因此动了一下的刘源翻身把人压得更紧了些，大半个身子盖在张若昀的身上，压着他一条腿的同时顶起了他的另一条腿。因而不方便动作的男孩只能被迫渐渐安分了下来，但没多久他又心猿意马地动了动屁股，下体轻蹭着腿间刘源的大腿，两只眼睛眨巴地观察着他的表情，想要确认点什么。

“学长？你真的睡着了？”张若昀轻声问道。他安静地等了一会儿，见刘源一直没有反应，便又夹住他再蹭了蹭。可这时刘源掐了一把他的臀肉，动作不算温柔，再配上他迷糊而低沉“别闹”，警告的意味再明显不过。但被训斥的张若昀却迷之开心，双手紧紧地攀住刘源的背，耳尖红红地安心靠在他胸前。

等到太阳晒屁股的时候，刘源才慢慢睁开双眼。他低头看向胸前睡熟的张若昀，视线不可避免地落在圆润鼻尖的那点湿亮小痣上。自从上回玷污过此处后，他总会不经意地回想起当时张若昀那单纯又淫糜的脸庞，明明还只是个孩子，脸上却挂着脏兮兮的浓稠精液。浊白的东西顺着他的轮廓线条缓慢流动，在成丝的牵拉中盖住那勾人的一点，又在随后的继续流动中再次让它若隐若现。

被蛊惑的刘源每次都想低头咬上这一处，却苦于没有合适的机会。但今天，他实在是忍不住欺身压上前，牙齿夹住小巧而圆润的鼻头，舌头狠狠地舔过那一处。

一时受惊的男孩退缩着醒来，却被少年按住后脑无法逃脱。那落在鼻尖的轻舔便让他怕痒地小声呻吟，被少年再次咬上的时候更是本能地呜咽着轻抖。可少年却反而觉得有趣，反复吮吻着把鼻头亲得泛红，还总用牙齿夹住轻磨。直到男孩受不住地开口求饶再了结般用力一口咬下，随即吻住男孩轻启的唇，挑逗地舔进他的嘴内勾引湿热的舌头与自己缠弄厮磨。

经验不多的男孩吻得还是那样笨拙，基本只会跟着他的动作被动回应。但态度十分热情，动作也很积极，像努力表现着自己以换取奖励的小孩，可爱得让刘源不住想笑。

“我说，你就这么随随便便跑进我房间，不怕我生气吗？”

“怕。不过你这不是没生气嘛。”

“谁说我没生气了。刚刚是没睡醒懒得跟你计较。”

“那你要罚我吗？”张若昀的眼睛似乎突然亮了光。被气笑的刘源用力掐了一把他的脸颊肉，随后起身来和他拉开距离，自顾自地下床拿起衣服穿上。男孩瞬间感到一丝失落，因为少年显然不打算对他施加那方面的肉体惩戒。不过在刘源回头朝他问话的时候，他还是很积极地回应了少年，并听话地跟着爬下床穿好鞋子，准备去厨房为他准备早午餐。

只是在离开房间之前，张若昀还是不死心地回头撒娇了一句，同时意有所指地看向刘源手边的居家外套，眼巴巴地说着：“冷。”

“你不是有大衣吗。”刘源当然知道张若昀想要什么，只是不愿意如此轻易地遂了他的意。

“哪有人穿大衣做饭的，多不方便。”张若昀对着手指据理力争，却不知道有些心虚地不敢直视刘源，结果说到后面还是用回了撒娇的招数，怯懦地望着刘源道，“哥哥，你把外套借我穿一下好吗，要是弄脏了我帮你洗干净。”

“洗就不用了。真弄脏了，你给我舔干净。”刘源说着抓起外套丢在张若昀脑袋上。瞬间接住的男孩幸福地抱紧柔软衣服，激动的心脏止不住地为刘源方才恶劣又挑逗的话语而咚咚咚跳着。

“还愣着干吗呢，快去做饭。”

“是！”

立刻穿上外套的张若昀哒哒哒跑下楼，穿上围裙洗干净手后从冰箱里拿出各种食材开始准备料理。与此同时，梳洗完毕的刘源回到房间穿上另一件外套，随后好奇地走进厨房查看进度，确实有点意外地发现张若昀做得有模有样的，显然十分熟练的样子。

“我还以为你在家都是被喂饭的那一个。”

“我看起来有那么笨吗？”张若昀似乎有点委屈，不大高兴地嘟囔着回道。

“我不是那个意思，只是觉得你身上有一种被过分保护着的脆弱感，所以很难想象你其实也有独立生存的能力。”刘源说着从背后抱上张若昀，手伸进他的围裙里隔着衣服搂住窄腰，又不安分地往上轻抚，从宽松的衣领里探进去轻握他的胸乳。

敏感的男孩迅速红透了耳尖，呼吸也渐渐跟着变得急促。当少年故意蹭过乳尖的时候，被布料摩擦着加重的快感更是让他忍不住轻喘，那闷在喉咙处的低吟婉转而勾人，终于在少年恶劣地捏住肉粒时化作呻吟溢叫而出。

厨房里的室温似乎在不断上升。水汽的蒸腾使靠近炉子的男孩蒙上一层湿润的热意，奶色的肌肤便看着越发可口地，刺激着刘源的食欲让他反复张嘴吮咬了上去。后颈瞬间沦落的男孩本能轻颤起来，随着少年侵犯动作不断加大，脑海里逐渐生成自己可能要被吃掉的惊慌念头。但是同时他又感到兴奋，想到自己可能马上就要被少年占有而害羞地夹紧腿隐藏身体的悸动。

可少年一下顶开了他并拢的膝盖，手自前方探入，轻揉他敏感的凹陷处。越发脱力的男孩本能蜷起战栗的身体，放在料理台上的双手逐渐从撑姿变成枕姿，因而倒下的身体也越来越贴近台面。害怕他烫伤的刘源忙向旁迈出一步，待男孩安全地趴上桌子后再褪掉他的校裤，以阴茎抵住他下体情色地摩擦挺动。

“本来想遂了你的心愿，在床上跟你做第一次的。可你偏不按常理出牌，偏要做坏事。怎么，我跟她分手这件事真让你这么激动吗？连一个电话都等不及，大清早就上赶着让人肏。”训斥间刘源狠狠地掌刮着男孩的肉臀，一下比一下用力的击打震得软肉翻腾不断，肤色迅速泛红，被牵连的穴道也一缩一缩的，穴口吮吸着刘源的阴茎，像是馋得不行地不断流出淫液。

燥热的少年被这幕勾得气血上涌，硬挺的分身不住挑拨着湿润的穴口，像是在下流地和男孩打着招呼般，反复顶弄着小穴但就是不去深插，惹得男孩内里瘙痒不止后腰一片无力，得不到满足的身体就像被虫子啃咬着一般，难受得叫他湿透双眼不住求饶。

而听着男孩浪荡讨干的呻吟声，刘源的阴茎也越发兴奋地吐露出前液。渐渐也忍不住的他用手扒开张若昀的密穴，几番戳刺过穴口嫩肉后一瞬猛插到底，在男孩吃痛的哑叫中享受着无上的紧致感。随后他缓慢地往外抽出，带出鲜血的同时也翻出嫩肉，直至穴口卡至冠状沟后再凶猛插入。再次哑叫的男孩痛得几近落泪，幼嫩的穴道被强行撑开反复摩擦，火热的触感就好像什么烧过了一般，随着刘源持续的律动一点点侵蚀着他的神经，直至他浑身都冒出了汗来。

没想到第一次居然这么痛的男孩本能想要退缩，但是早已看穿的少年却紧紧抓住了他。狰狞的阴茎一下接一下挺干着软穴，丝毫不给他喘息机会地，持续不断地加快着律动频率。被蹂躏着的男孩几乎已经虚软在料理台上，绷紧的双腿因疼痛抽搐，酸刺不已的鼻腔也逼得眼眶开始溢泪。

然而，在身体渐渐适应过后，微妙的快感又紧跟着袭来，像是一股股因摩擦产生的电流，麻痹着痛感的同时又激起身体本能的兴奋。细窄的穴道于是不再紧绷，干涩的软肉也渐渐变得润滑。随着清晰黏腻的水声越发响亮，身体的某些地方也逐渐生出了瘙痒，只有刘源用力地碾过或顶弄之时，才能获得短暂的安息但随即又变得愈加难耐。

故而他的欲望越发强烈，穴道紧缩着，像是在哀求般色情挤压着阴茎。一瞬被吃得舒爽的刘源低沉地劣笑出声，故意勾起男孩的一条腿挂在手上，使其裸露着下身感受冷空气的刺激，好让他知道自己此刻湿得有多厉害。

怕羞的男孩几乎瞬间红透了耳朵，喘叫的声音也比之前小了一点。但在刘源劣笑着问他爽不爽的时候，男孩还是那样乖巧而诚实地点头承认，甚至借机撒娇着，回头望着刘源渴求要和他亲吻，慷慨的少年便低头满足了他，同时加快着下身的节奏，每一次都蹭着他的敏感带深入顶上宫口，用微翘的龟头反复蹂躏敏感的软肉，直把那处肏得颤麻，以致男孩根本受不住地浪吟出声。

好心的刘源便体贴松开他的唇，转而咬上他的耳朵。揉捏着他胸前凸起的同时，刁钻地磨蹭着他体内不平的颗粒带。瞬间过电的男孩几近呜咽着虚软下去，颤抖的声音持续喘息着，小穴不受控制地一抖一抖收缩起来。

“怎样，被哥哥肏得爽吗？”低笑的少年卖力挺插着湿穴，不平的粗长用力冲开层层皱褶。内里一片酥麻的男孩失神点头，似乎已经完全沦陷了地，无力趴在桌上呻吟回应：“好深——子宫、哥哥顶到子宫了——”

“喜欢吗？你一直想要的东西全部进去了哦。”

“喜欢、哥哥、亲、亲——想要——”完全把持不住的男孩没多会儿又回过头来向少年讨吻。拿他没办法的刘源只能低笑着捏住他的下巴，色情又挑逗地舔上他的嘴唇，把人勾得主动伸舌与他相缠片刻后，再咬住他的嘴唇彻底吻上用力吮吸。

瞬间颤抖的张若昀仿佛被什么电了一下，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角不停地滑落，润湿了刘源的手指后又被他暧昧地涂抹在脖子上。敏感怕痒的男孩呜咽着想要躲藏，却转眼就被咬上了颈侧，同时深处穴心被顶弄，尖锐的疼痛伴随着极致的快感，如同一场精心策划的阴谋般，彻底扰乱了他的五感，叫他无论被如何对待好像都只能感受快乐了。

得逞的刘源便越发放肆地享用着男孩的身体， 情色而粗暴的吻顺着他的颈廓轮番咬遍两侧，手指代替着双唇玩弄胸前肿胀的乳头。每当他屏气着插入时，恶劣的指尖总要拉扯着乳尖用指腹捏住厮磨与揉捻，这般敏感的男孩便会呻吟着咬紧阴茎吐露蜜液，一股接一股地，像温泉般轻烫着刘源，让他总忍不住去捣弄止痒。

只是这样一来，男孩的潮涌只会越发激烈。颤麻的宫口不堪重负般酸软地收缩着，牵连着周围的穴肉也一并收缩起来，如同收拢的小嘴一般，紧紧包裹着少年的龟头不知疲倦地吮弄着。那直接的快感如电击般戳刺着刘源的肚脐，痛爽得叫他欲罢不能，挺身又蹭了两下便再度恢复了激烈律动。

因而被插得冒泡的穴口渐渐发出吞咽般色情的水声，瘫软的男孩也像是再支撑不住地，蜷缩起身体总想要从他面前逃开。但换来的结局只是被少年越来越紧地压迫在台上凶狠肏弄，细嫩的臀部被顶撞得肉浪翻飞，光洁的穴口也被耻毛刮得痛痒泛红，就连前方的豆粒都没能幸免地，被少年恶劣地反复揉弄玩捏，迫使他最终尖叫着高潮，穴内如失禁般喷出大量淫液。

为此喘息的刘源舒服地吻上张若昀后颈，跳动的阴茎一下接一下挺插着穴道，肆意享受着被颤动和吸咬着的绝妙快感。却没打算就此放过男孩，而是将人翻面再度压上料理台，拉开他的双腿裸出战栗的肉穴，阴茎欺压着在肉缝间反复顶弄，等到男孩渐渐回神后再一举深插，迎着他本能的哑叫粗暴肏干起来。

彼时还未退潮的男孩几乎生生被刘源肏上了第二波高潮。席卷的快感瞬间摧毁了他所有的防线叫他如破碎般可怜地哭泣出声。然而裹夹着刘源的嫩穴仍旧那般湿热，又紧又软地任由他肆意折腾，不管被如何对待都甘之如饴般，颤抖着狠吸着阴茎，叫刘源爽得不禁戾笑怒骂。

“真他妈会吸。学弟，你的穴还真是跟你一样骚啊，就爱吃男人的阴茎。”

“不、不是的——小昀、小昀只吃学长的——”

“肏——”彻底被激到的刘源用力咬上张若昀的唇，下身凶猛挺干着，似乎要进入冲刺般肏得穴口直冒水泡。而男孩也像有所感知般，本能抱紧了刘源的脖子贴上他的嘴唇，边喘边叫着收紧了肉穴，终于在少年的狠吻中促吟着冲上了绝顶。

子宫被大量精液涌入的快感无疑延长了冲顶的高潮，再加上刘源始终不安分的舔吻与顶弄，张若昀根本无法从颤动中平息，反而被抱着又卷入了新一轮的情欲漩涡。于是仍旧精神的少年抱起他转移到了客厅餐桌，美名其曰餐前开胃地一直肏干着，直到锅里的饭彻底焖好为止。而彼时，男孩的宫腔里已经装满了少年的精液，穴里也一片黏黏糊糊的，被抽离的时候还带出了大股的浓精，精液藕断丝连地挂在体间，最终被少年蹭擦在他的臀尖上。

之后，张若昀便在刘源的指示下乖巧地跪坐腿间替他清理柱身上的余精。仔细地舔吃干净后，再陪同少年用餐和午休。但说是午休，其实只是换了个地方继续饭前没有做尽兴的事情而已。显然有好一阵子没发泄的少年性欲旺盛得惊人，明明刚刚才在浴室里稍微把他洗干净了一些，转眼又在床上把他肏得浑身黏黏糊糊的。被过度使用的花穴已经看不出原本稚嫩的样子，就连后面的肉穴也跟着被好好疼爱了一番。持续不断的快感几乎要烧坏男孩的脑袋，做到最后已经完全爽怕地只知道哭吟求饶。

而且之前明明说好了只有第一次可以无套内射，刘源却蛮不讲理地，一次又一次地欺凌着他的子宫，往里面注入大量的精液。灌得他肚子里一片凉凉的，又胀胀的，不管怎么洗都没办法彻底洗干净地，永远玷污着少年的体液。

然后，在之后的日子里，在刘源家里或是在他自己家里，在学校里或是在外面某个隐秘的角落里，他们俩总是隔三差五地就会不知节制地做起爱来。其中，刘源总是喜欢在张若昀家里肏他。因为男孩在自己家中地位特殊，所以他们总是可以毫不避忌地在各种地方放肆地交合不仅不用担心会被斥责或打断，反而能看到不少男孩怕羞求饶的模样。另外他还尤其喜欢在张若昀房间里肏他。一边用大屏幕放映着他们之前的性爱录像，一边将他肏进印着自己模样的床单里。每到这时张若昀总是会异常地兴奋，总会产生自己正在被很多个他同时侵犯着的错觉，所以去得比平常任何一个时候都要激烈和快速，表情也越发痴迷地，不断呻吟着他的称谓恳求他的疼爱。

他们其实没有经过正式的表白、接受和确认关系的普通流程，但是不知不觉地，比情侣称谓更加亲密的称呼已彻底融入在他们的相处中。而一直被内射的男孩也在后来经历了一次假孕，肚子渐渐变大的同时乳头也冒出了奶液。没办法的他只能每早拜托刘源帮他吸吸乳头，然后戴上乳贴出门上学。但是到中午的时候他又会胀得难受，被闷了一上午的乳头也痒得不行，只能一下课就跑去高三的楼层在刘源门口紧张焦急地张望着，直到被少年带去角落揭开束缚，才能羞耻地释放出奶汁。

不过刘源倒是很享受帮他吸奶的过程。基本上一闲下来就要把玩他的乳头，揉捏着他的胸部刺激他泌乳。做爱的时候喜欢吸咬他的乳尖，每一次都要在上面咬满牙印才肯罢休。有时候还会用跳蛋之类的玩具刺激他的乳尖，非逼得他高潮喷奶才舍得住手。所以，纵使张若昀没多久就意识到自己只是假孕，他的泌乳现象还是过了许久才彻底消失。

而在那之后不久，刘源升上了大学，可以名正言顺地搬到家外面住，便和张若昀在学校附近租了个小公寓。于是那两年里，少年的大学朋友总能在周末时候看到穿着高中生制服，提着手作便当，专注乃至痴恋地待在球场旁观看刘源训练的男孩。而这两人也总会在训练结束后的第一时间消失，化作暧昧色情的粗喘与低吟，像传说一样回荡在淋浴间的水声里。

所以，当张若昀在两年后以新人经理的身份加入了篮球队时，除了和他一样的大一新生们，几乎没有任何人感觉到意外。大家也越来越自发地不会在训练或比赛结束后去休息室找刘源复盘，因为那个时候的他们那可爱的新人经理极有可能正在用小嘴或者小穴吸食着少年汗湿而硬挺的阴茎。那是专属于他们之间的运动后放松方式，像他们这样的外人，除了羡慕也只能羡慕。

终于在张若昀大学毕业那年，已经是职业选手的刘源真把人肚子给肏大了。两人便在法定年龄刚满之时就去登记领了证，然后在大赛结束后连同庆功宴一起补办了婚礼。一时间，刘源便成了职业圈里最早“家爱业”大满贯的青年选手，从而引来不少球迷惋惜。

一些过分嫉妒的球迷甚至试图人肉网暴这个不知从哪冒出来的小白脸，却在摸清他家底后一时惊得不敢胡言。其他围观吃瓜的网友群众也这才知道，原来一直冠名赞助着刘源和他球队的那家公司，实际是张氏集团专门成立来投资和运营球队的，其背后的掌权人不是别人就是被他们瞧不起的张若昀。

小白脸摇身一变成了大金主，被包养的人到头来结果是刘源他自己，这般突然的反转让不少观众都大跌眼镜。但其实谁被谁包养根本就不是什么要紧事，两人能在对方身上得到自己所喜爱的，并且能乐在其中，才是真正有价值的事。除此以外的一切，于他们而言充其量也就是情趣话题而已。

完。


End file.
